The way of the Vampires and warewolves
by x-vampires-x-cullen-x-wolves-x
Summary: Paul imprints on a Native American girl named Johanna who moved to La push last year to live with her brother. Paul was mean to her when she first got her. but now he's a wolf and she's his soul mate. He finds out that she is related to vampires in Italy.


Johanna P.O.V

I'm a Native American girl named Johanna Clear-River who lives in La Push, Washington with my older brother and his girlfriend. My brother's name is Johnson and his girlfriend's name is Sarah. She's related to this kid named Paul Tree in my school. He's in my grade and in some of my classes. I can't stand him; he's loud and thinks he knows everything, plus he has an anger problem.

Paul hangs around with a group of kids. Their names are Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Jared Woods, Collin Brown, and Brandy Rivers. Jared, Paul and Jared's girlfriend Kim are in 10th grade with me. Embry and Quil are in 9th grade. Seth, Collin and Brandy are in 8th grade. Next year they are going from the middle school into the High School. Paul and his group of friends are all way too tall for their ages.

I walked to my locker and when I got there, Paul's friends were in the way. "Excuse me" I said to them nicely. All his friends moved but Paul stayed where he was. "Paul move now!" I yelled at him. He looked at me and just smiled. I turned away to make it look like I was going to walk away, but before he saw it coming I spun around and kicked him where it really counts. Once my foot made contact with his balls he groaned and fell to the ground.

I stepped over him, opened my locker and got out the books I needed. After I got all my books out of my locker Paul was still on the floor in pain and all his friends were staring at me like I had two heads. I walked away and went to my first class. By the time I got there the bell had already rung for class to start so I took my seat and took out my notebook and pink pen and started copying the notes the teacher was writing on the board.

A few minutes later Paul came into class sat down next to me and smiled. "What do you want Paul?" I asked in a voice that said I really don't care what it is. "Will you go on a date with me?" he asked. "It wouldn't just be you and me, Jared and Kim are going to be there too." He asked me as nice as he could. "Why should I?" I asked and waited for his answer. "Well, because I like you and want to get to know you better." he said.

I thought about his answer for a few minutes and decided it was a good enough reason. "Fine, but if I'm not having fun or you pull something to piss me off I'm sending my older brother to kick your ass." I sat back and watched as he went to right down the notes on the board. "Well I'm not scared of your brother so ha!" he yelled in class and the teacher turned around and yelled at him to be quiet. I laughed and he just looked at me weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked to my locker after the final bell had rung and saw Paul in the locker next to mine. "Isn't your locker on the second floor? Isn't that Seth's locker?" I ask confused. He looked at me "This was Seth's locker but he and I traded lockers so now he's on the second floor and I'm on the first." He answered.

After Paul shocked me with his answer, I opened my locker, put my books in, took my I-pod out and closed the door still thinking about Paul. On the way to the bus Paul yelled that he'd pick me up at seven. I got on my bus and sat in the back with my friend April. 10 minutes later the bus left the school and I was on my way home. When I got there my brother was waiting for me.

"Johanna, I have a surprise for you, we're going to Italy to visit our grandfather to attend a big party he's having. We're leaving tonight at six and we'll be gone for a week. You better get packing and if you had plans for tonight you better call and cancel." he said as he walked inside to go pack his own bags.

I went inside and walked up the stairs to my room and took my suitcase and duffle bag from my closet. I put three nice dresses in my suitcase along with some tank tops and short sleeved shirts. I also packed some skirts, skinny jeans and other necessary items. I put one pair of high heals and one pair of flip flops in the suitcase.

Of course, I packed all my hair stuff, make up, tooth brush and tooth paste. Along with my I-pod and phone chargers. I also put in my lap top, colored pencils, and sketch pad. After I had put my stuff in the back of the car, I called Paul and told him I couldn't make it tonight. He seemed okay with it so I guessed it didn't mean that much to him.

After I got off the phone my brother came and put his stuff in the back of the car and we were on the way to the airport. We checked our bags and got our tickets. We didn't have to wait long before we boarded the plane. I took my I-pod out, put the head phones in and started listening to Last Night by Skillet. Three hours later we got to the airport in Italy. We got off the plane and got our suitcases from baggage claim.

Once we arrived at the front of the airport there was a guy there with a gray cloak with the hood up. He was holding a sign above his head with Clear-River written on it. We went over to him and he showed us to the limo that we would ride in. When we got to my Grandfather's it turned out to be an old castle instead of a house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading and please review this story and tell me what you think. It's the first time writing a story for fan fiction and my writing skills aren't that good.


End file.
